Les malheurs d'un Dieu
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: Salut mes demoiselles! Je suis Apollon, drôle, cool, sympa, très beau, assez intelligent, fils du roi des Dieux et complètement dispo car je suis maudit en amour. Voici mes histoires :
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas la fiction que j'avais annoncée (et que j'ai commencée) mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine qui va me permettre d'écrire à la première personne pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres sont en vus. Je vois plus cette fic comme une suite d'OS indépendants qui arriveront au grès de mes envies et de mes inspirations. **La publication sera très irrégulière**. Je raconterai les (més)aventures rencontrées par Apollon dans la mythologie mais j'en inventerais peut-être d'autres. C'est vrai quoi, si les Dieux vivent encore au XXIème siècle, il doit bien leur être arrivé des choses au cours des derniers millénaires ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, les reviews servent aussi à ça !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_

_NH_

_P-S : Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac ou un autre examen !_

J'ignore si vous me connaissez. Mon nom est Apollon, oui, comme le dieu de la médecine, des Oracles et du soleil dans la mythologie grecque ! Mais qui a dit que la mythologie racontait des mythes ? Ne vous fier donc pas tant à l'étymologie ! Je suis bien L'Apollon de la religion grecque. Ajoutez à mes fonctions que je suis le dieu de la beauté masculine, chose que beaucoup de monde oublie ou relie au second plan, mais je n'aime pas me vanter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis (assez) bien fichu et, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours été, mon apparence suivant les idéaux des différentes époques. Aussi, vous devez certainement croire que de tous les Dieux, j'ai toujours été le préféré des femmes et que j'ai du avoir plus de maîtresses que n'importe qui.

Et bien détrompez-vous. Je suis tombé amoureux de nombreuses fois, ai courtisé de nombreuses femmes et ai conquis de nombreux cœurs, en témoigne le nombre de mes enfants à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés, qui sont presque aussi nombreux que ceux d'Aphrodite. Cependant, j 'ai eu le cœur brisé à chaque fois au point que j'accuse Aphrodite d'être responsable de la fin tragique de mes différentes aventures, même si elle n'a de cesse de démentir et de me traiter de masochiste. J'ai eu le cœur brisé plus de fois qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu le supporter et ce que je surnomme ma malédiction à commencer dès mon premier amour.

J'étais jeune alors, à peine une centaine d'années, à l'échelle des dieux, j'étais un enfant et j'étais fier de mon statut divin, je fanfaronnais et n'hésitais pas à participer à des compétitions pour montrer mon savoir faire. Ce fut contre Éros que je participai à un tournoi d'archer. J'ai gagné, évidemment ! Ma sœur et moi-même, (surtout moi, en fait) avons toujours été les meilleurs archers aussi bien parmi les mortels que les immortels. Éros aurait du se douter de sa défaite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été vexé de son humiliation. J'ai toujours été étonné de la susceptibilité de ma famille. Je suppose que le pouvoir leur est monté à la tête, ce qui, je tiens à le préciser, n'est pas mon cas. J'ai toujours été le plus cool d'entre eux. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore mesurer la démesure de leur amour propre. Je suis parti, tout content de moi et me suis rendu à l'Olympe.

C'était toujours agréable de voir les muses rougir sur mon passage en s'inclinant maladroitement. Et ce jour là, je décidai dans ma bonne humeur d'en inviter une. Pas que j'en étais amoureux mais j'avais déjà une réputation à tenir et il fallait bien reconnaître que les muses étaient des plus douces compagnies. Elles seules semblaient partager mon goût démesuré pour la musique et les chants. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr de leur en avoir inspiré plusieurs, même si je ne compte pas sur elles pour l'avouer, fierté oblige. En ce que vous appelleriez un « bon dragueur »je lui ai déclamé quelques poèmes de ma composition (ça faisait un ravage auprès des filles à l'époque!) avant de lui faire part de mon sens de l'humour. Ainsi je lui comptai avec éloquence mon tournoi contre Éros. Grand mal m'en pris ! J'avais oublié dans ma fierté que les mues étaient très bavardes. Le lendemain, ses sœurs étaient au courant et deux heures plus tard toute l'Olympe, dont, à mon plus grand malheur, Eros. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'Aphrodite ne ment pas lorsqu'elle m'affirme que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a maudit. Peut-être est-ce Éros ? Mais une malédiction d'une telle ampleur pour un événement aussi minime, c'est insensé ! Bon, en même temps, Éros à un caractère assez emporté. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si peu apprécié. Je devrais peut-être lui donner des leçon d'amabilité !

C'est pour cette raison qu'il a mal réagit en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce fut une dure humiliation pour lui et il me jugea comme seul coupable. Bon, d'accord, le concours devait rester discret et je l'avais répété à une muse, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle irait le répéter à tous vents, si ? Mais si cette muse n'eut pas à subir les foudres d'Éros (personne ne faisait attention aux femmes à cette époque, sauf pour s'en attirer les faveurs), j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant pour moi.

Alors que j'étais descendu sur Terre, « l'endroit idéal pour se détendre » d'après mon père (et avec le recul, je crois que je comprends pourquoi il dit ça), ignorant que ma supériorité était l'objet de toutes les discutions sur l'Olympe, j'aperçus une nymphe qui, à mes yeux, était tout simplement sublime. Il s'agissait de la nymphe Daphné (comprenez Laurier en grec, mon arbre symbolique, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard), la fille du fleuve Pénée.

Vous me direz, bien sûr, que toute les nymphes sont d'une grande beauté, mais celle si me paraissait plus éblouissante encore qu'Aphrodite, et croyez moi, ce n'est pas rien ! Bien que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa robe blanche, qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qu'elle laissait apparaître ses bras nus et bronzés, était froissée et tachée de terre, il émanait d'elle un halo qui m'attirait tel un papillon par la lumière et je pensai : « Que serait-ce si elle était convenablement vêtue et si cheveux étaient coiffés? ». L 'imaginer ainsi ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir et je m'approchai avec élégance, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas si aisé en tunique, affichant mon sourire le plus engageant et pour une fois, c'est n'était pas pour préserver ma réputation mais bien parce que cette jeune demoiselle semblait illuminer ma vie. Mais avant que je n'ai pu lui adresser le moindre mot, tenter une quelconque approche, la demoiselle s'enfuit brutalement et se mit à courir pour disparaître dans les bois.

D'abord surpris (c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me fuyait de la sorte, d'habitude je produisais l'effet inverse), je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un jeu. Je devait lui prouver que j'en valais la peine à moins que ce ne soit une technique pour attiser davantage mon désir. C'était ce que je croyais du moins. Je sais, c'était naïf, mais j'étais jeune, plein d'espoir, je découvrais l'amour pour la première fois... Peut-être que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais compris que l'expression qu'elle affichait n'était en rien aimante ou taquine mais du dégoût à l'état brute. Peut-être que j'aurais pu entrevoir garce à mon talent d''oracle ce qui s'était passé mais j'aurais très bien pu avoir perdu mon pouvoir que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu tant l'amour et la beauté m'aveuglaient.

Je la suivis ainsi sur plusieurs lieux à travers bois et champs mais elle semblait fuir Hadès lui-même (désolé tonton, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est l'expression qui veut ça !). Plus je gagnais du terrain sur elle, plus elle accélérait sans jamais se fatiguer et je la suivais sans me laisser distancer mais je peinais à la rattraper tant elle courait vite, semblait flotter sur le sol. Vision enchanteresse.

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si nous n'avions pas atteint une forêt en pente qui descendait rudement, le sol était recouvert de feuilles dissimulaient pierres et racines. Je crus qu'elle allait s'arrêter là ou qu'elle diminuerait suffisamment l'allure si bien que je pourrais la rejoindre et gagner au moins un baiser puis plus en flirtant un peu. Mais la nature du terrain ne la fit même pas ralentir. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Son comportement ressemblait davantage à celui d'un animal traqué qu'à une jeune fille taquine mais ce n'était plus mon cerveau qui guidait mes pas. Je crus naïvement qu'elle avait peur de moi, qu'elle me prenait pour un mortel auquel elle n'avait pas le droit de parler. Les nymphes sont très réservées, voyez-vous.

-Ne crains rien, clamai-je, d'une voix que je voulais persuasive et rassurante.

Mes paroles furent purement ignorées.

-Arrête, criai-je d'une voix suppliante à présent, reconnais-moi. Je ne suis ni un rustre ni un berger, je suis le Seigneur de Delphes (il fallait bien impressionner la demoiselle!) et je t'aime.

Loin d'être rassurée, elle poursuivit sa course avec célérité. Je crus alors qu'elle avait compris qui j'étais mais qu'elle était intimidé. J'en fus flatté et attendri. Un sourire béat naquit sur mes lèvres (Pas de sourire moqueur ni attendri, s'il vous plaît!). Mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite lorsque je vis que le terrain s'était encore dégradé. La pente était si raide à présent que descendre relevait plus de la désescalade que de la course.

J'eus peur qu'elle ne se blesse.

-Arrêtez-vous, jeune demoiselle ! Cette course effrénée devint dangereuse !

Je l'avait presque rattrapée à présent mais je refusais de continuer si cela aurait du la blesser (c'est tout à fait moi, romantique au possible!). Voir une seule égratignure sur ce visage parfait m'aurait chagriné plus que tout autre chose. Aussi, à contrecœur, je stoppai ma course dans l'espoir qu'elle s'arrêterait également.

Cette fois encore, ce fut une erreur de calcul de ma part, Athéna doit encore rire de moi. Elle s'élançait, droit devant elle, frôlant le sol avec plus de grâce que jamais. Comprenant que mon espoir avait été vain et que je me faisais distancer, je repris ma course. J'étais à cent mètres d'elle lorsque je la vis s'agenouiller au près du fleuve Pénée et je l'entendis adresser une une prière désespérée à son père et au mien.

-Père, Zeus, que quelqu'un m'entende et me vienne en aide ! Sauvez-moi !

Je m'apprêtais à lui crier qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais ma voix s'éteignit dans la gorge qui me rendait habituellement si éloquent. Zeus, mon propre père, ce traître, accéda à sa requête d'une de ses manières préférées. Ses pieds si légers s'enracinèrent dans le sol, sa silhouette si svelte s'éleva, ses bras devinrent des branches, des rameaux jaillirent et son corps tout entier fut protégé par une écorce aussi fine et délicate qu'elle.

Lorsque je rejoignis le bord du fleuve, désespéré, se tenait devant moi un magnifique laurier, là où elle aurait du se tenir. La douleur fut terrible, comme si on m'arrachait mon Ichor. Je l'avais perdu pour toujours, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner. Une dernière fois ou une première, je m'adressais à elle.

-Ô la plus belle des jeunes filles, tu es perdu pour moi, gémis-je. Mais du moins, tu seras mon arbre. Le front de mes vainqueurs sera ceint de tes feuilles. Tu prendras part à tous mes triomphes. Apollon et son laurier seront unis partout où des chants s'élèveront, où des poèmes seront dits. (Oui, je sais, c'était un peu cérémonieux, mais les gens l'étaient à l'époque et je suis le dieu de la poésie)

Puis, j'en cueillis délicatement un rameau et en orna ma lyre et mon carquois, et décidai de faire du laurier mon arbre, mon symbole pour me rappeler ma mésaventure. L'arbre agita ses feuilles mais ne sembla pas protester.

Je n'appris que bien plus tard, par Athéna, ce qui m'était arrivé. Éros, rancunier suite à ma victoire au tournoi d'archer, avait créer deux flèches. L'une inspirant un amour passionné qui m'avait touché et l'autre qui n'inspirait que répulsion, qu'il avait adressé à Daphné. Celle-ci, déjà réfractaire à tout homme, digne des chasseresses de ma sœur et qui priait son père de la laisser suivre son exemple lorsqu'il se plaignait de ne pas avoir de petit fils, n'avait éprouvé que dégoût à mon égard et m'avait fui avec ardeur. Et fou d'amour, je n'avais rien compris, et en la pourchassant, je l'avait poussée à adresser cette prière qui avait eu pour conséquence sa transformation.

Et voilà comment terminer une relation avant qu'elle ne commence, par le Seigneur Apollon, lui-même. Et accessoirement comment se retrouver le cœur brisé pour un amour fictif.

Éros venait de me jouer un de ses tours favoris, quel mauvais joueur ! Je n'y peux rien si je suis le meilleur ! Il a du se réjouir de me voir courir pour un amour vouer à l'échec. Qui aurait cru qu'un stupide tournoi me mène là, au début d'une malédiction qui était bien loin de se terminer.


	2. Cassandre, la prophétesse maudite

Cassandre, la prophétesse maudite

Répondez moi franchement : Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'imbécile ? Que les choses soit claires, chers lecteurs. L'image des beaux gosses comme moi qui ont tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, c'est bien ce que c'est : une image, un stéréotype. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Je suis beau ET je prédis l'avenir ce qui me rends quasi-omniscient. Et pourtant, bon nombre de femmes se sont jouées de moi. La première fut Cassandre, c'est peut-être pour cela que c'est celle que j'ai le plus de mal à pardonner. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de cette manipulatrice, cette menteuse traîtresse et perfide, cette... Il faut que je me calme, elle remonte quand même à l'Antiquité cette histoire et je me suis vengé. Je suis peut-être cool et sympa mais j'ai horreur qu'on se paie ma tête !

Laissez-moi faire le portrait du personnage : Cassandre, princesse troyenne, fille du roi Priam, un homme réputé bon et juste. Très belle. Comme beaucoup d'hommes de l'époque tel qu'Othryonée de Cabésos ou Coroebos qui avait juré d'apporter son soutien à son père en échange sa main, j'ai succombé à son charme. C'était la deuxième femme, après Daphné, que j'aimais tant. Suite à la mésaventure de cette dernière, j'ai longtemps hésité à tenter ma chance.

Je me suis renseigné sur elle. Ainsi, j'appris de la bouche d'Hermès que la nuit suivant sa naissance et celle de son jumeau, Hélénos, ses parents avaient organisé une fête qui fut si arrosée que les enfants furent oubliés dans un de mes temples (suis-je le seul à y voir un signe?). Pendant la nuit, les serpents sur la caducée que j'avais offert à mon demi-frère s'étaient glissés près des enfants et les avaient purifiés avec leur langues et leur venin qui empoisonnaient le Mal, le mauvais œil, appelez cela comme vous voudrez. J'y vis un merveilleux présage et décidai de la rencontrer. Sous forme humaine tout d'abord, question de prudence après ma récente mésaventure avec Daphné. Inutile de faire fuir cette jeune personne.

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît ! Comme tout femme de bonne famille, la princesse ne pouvait sortir du palais que pour se rendre et participer aux rites religieux. J'allais donc à sa rencontre alors qu'elle revenait d'un temple de Zeus. Et ouais, c'était l'époque où les gens ne prenaient pas la mythologie pour des histoires d'un autre âge, inventées pour expliquer tout ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas. L'époque où nous étions vénérés et où on n'avait pas besoin de parcourir toute la planète à la recherche de sacrifices parce qu'il faut dire qu'en ce moment, si on n'avait pas nos enfants pour nous en faire, nous, les dieux, serions complètement sevrés de fumée. C'est comme enlever d'un coup la sucette à un enfant. C'est cruel ! Mais revenons à mon histoire, j'aimerais pas que vous me preniez pour un geignard !

J'allais à la rencontre de la donzelle, à mon avantage, comme je l'étais toujours. J'avais juste oubli un facteur. Un minuscule facteur mais qui me fit passer pour un imbécile auprès d'Athéna. Comme si elle, elle n'oubliait jamais rien ! Ouais, je sais, elle n'oublie rien, elle analyse, prévoie, analyse mais je vous jure qu'elle n'est pas si parfaite, elle est juste la préférée de papa, c'est tout !

Passons...

J'ai réussi à approcher la demoiselle lorsqu'une espèce de sauvage m'a saisi par la chevelure, m'arrachant au passage quelques un de mes cheveux dorés. J'ai essayé de me battre mais il était bien cinq, tous super baraqué, genre Arès sous sa forme humaine et je pensais que faire une esclandre devant la princesse ne me donnerait pas son cœur. Rageur, j'ai laissé les brutes me « raccompagner ».

J'ai attendu plusieurs jours, le temps de l'observer et j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes. La princesse était une petite fugueuse. J'aime les rebelles, voyez-vous, celles qui n'ont peur de rien, qui aime la vie. Ça nous rappelle, à nous le dieu de profiter de chaque instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de pire, selon vous que de passer l'éternité à s'ennuyer ? Au lieu de cela, on s'amuse perpétuellement. Quoi de mieux ? Il n'y a pas à dire, cette fille me plaisait.

J'avais repéré ses habitudes et je savais que je la trouverais dans les bois au coucher du soleil. J'ai tenté ma chance. Elle m'a reconnu, hélas. Bah oui, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se souvienne d'un type sympa, drôle, intelligent, fort. Pas d'un abruti évincé par ses gorilles ! Vous imaginez l'image qu'elle a eu de moi ? Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle à décider de me mener en bateau ! Elle m'a pris pour un abruti! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas lâché l'affaire ? Fichus dieux de l'amour! On ne leur a donc jamais dit que la jalousie était un vilain défaut ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a reconnu dans un froncement de sourcils mais, même si elle a hésité, elle n'a pas appelé ses hommes. Elle m'a toisé quelques instants avant de me demander qui j'étais. Je répondis que j'étais un riche archonte, une sorte de magistrat, qui désirait échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de la cité. C'était un mensonge me direz vous, mais elle n'hésita pas à me mentir en retour, prétextant être une simple métèque, une étrangère à la cité engagée dans le palais. Je crois que nous savions tout deux que l'autre mentait mais elle m'a laissé une chance et ne m'a jamais interrogé sur la raison qui m'avait poussée à essayer de l'abordée quelques jours plus tôt.

A plusieurs reprises, nous nous retrouvâmes dans différents lieux de la cité. Elle s'arrangeait pour être seule et nous partions pour de longues ballades où, serviable, je lui servais souvent de laquai sans même m'en apercevoir. Je compris très vite qu'en plus d'être belle, elle était cultivée, très intéressée par la philosophie dont elle citait de grands auteurs, comme une institutrice les citerait aujourd'hui à un élève. C'était la première fois que j'étais amoureux, sans l'action d'un charme vengeur entendez-vous. Aussi, (peut-être) me suis-je emballé trop tôt.

Je me sentais bien auprès d'elle et elle osait me parler librement, comme à un frère. Elle se plaignait des prétendants que lui présentait régulièrement son père et que, lors de mes observations, je la voyais rejeter. Je croyais qu'elle les refusait par amour pour moi, que je lui plaisais et qu'elle essayait de me le faire comprendre avec tact. Quelle erreur !

_Le Dieu aveuglé_

_Commis l'erreur d'accorder_

_Sa confiance_

Un jour où elle se rendait dans une cité voisine pour une fête donnée là en mon honneur, j'y vis une marque d'intérêt pour moi, mon vrai moi. A l'époque, les distance paraissaient bien plus grandes et je me disais qu'elle m'aimait forcément ou tout du moins m'honorait pour faire un si long voyage.

Je m'arrangeai pour la croiser sur la rue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à m'y trouver. Je la conduisis à mon temple. Comme le voulait la tradition, elle s'approcha de la statue qui me représentait. Soit dit en passant qu'on m'avait affublé d'une coiffure ridicule ! Respectueusement, elle accomplit une prière, comme le voulait la règle.

Je ne fis rien.

Intriguée ou outrée, elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda si j'allais faire le rituel honorifique. Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, profitant de l'instant. J'avais imaginé divers scénarios où je lui apprenais la vérité. Essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop fier, je murmurai.

-N'adresse pas une prière à une statue sans vie.

Elle tourna un regard scandalisé vers moi.

-Imagines-tu les conséquences que pourrais avoir tes paroles ?

Je croyais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Ne te tourmente pas. Tu es la seule chose qui puisse me blessé ici-bas.

Elle se tendit et je lui pris les mains. Mon regard accrocha le sien et je sentis ma peau me tirailler alors que je prenais l'apparence, hideuse à mes yeux, de la statue. (Je me demande bien qui en était l'auteur !)

Elle fut frappée de stupeur et tomba à mes pieds (comme toutes les filles me direz-vous ! Vous comprenez la blague ? Ah ! Ah! Comment ça, elle n'est pas drôle ?)

-Seigneur Apollon, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis votre humble servante, une fidèle croyante honorée de l'attention que vous lui portée. Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu et de ne pas vous avoir traité avec...

Je m'agenouillai face elle et la força à croiser mon regard.

-Ne te confonds pas en excuse, dis-je. Une femme aussi belle que toi devrait être mon égale et honorée dans toute la Grèce.

Et je l'embrassai.

Nous passâmes la journée ensemble. Je lui parlais de ma vie, de sa beauté, de tout l'amour que je lui portais. Dès lors, elle fut douce et humble mais restait taquine, relevait chaque défi que je lui lançais et elle restait gaie quand je gagnais. Elle me révéla qui elle était et me parla d'elle à son tour.

Nous nous quittâmes et lorsque je la revis, ce fut dans sa ville natale. Nous continuions de nous rencontrer. Elle était plus douce qu'auparavant, plus aguicheuse aussi, tachant, avec succès, de paraître savante et j'étais plus amoureux que jamais. Cela continua de nombreuses semaines. Puis elle devint triste.

Elle me parla de son père qui voulait la marier, « la vendre » comme elle le disait, à un inconnu. Je la rassurais, lui disant que je l'aimais et que jamais son père ne pourrait me refuser un contrat de mariage si je lui demandais sa main.

-Mon père non, certainement pas, dit-elle dans un murmure. Mais moi si.

Dire que je fus surpris serait un euphémisme et pire que cela, j'étais blessé. N'oubliez pas que je l'aimais à cette époque. Je ne mentais pas lorsque je disais que je voulais un contrat de mariage. J'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait devenir mon épouse immortelle sur l'Olympe. Dionysos qui était devenu dieu après moi, avait déjà épousé Ariane et les divinités sur l'Olympe s'attendaient à ce que je suive son exemple. Des mois que l'on flirtait ensemble, qu'on était bien et au moment où je lui disais que j'étais prêt à l'épouser, elle refusait. Et là, j'ai lâché la réponse la plus intelligente que j'ai pu :

-Comment ?

Elle fit la moue. Une moue adorable, il faut bien le reconnaître.

-Tu aurais honte de moi. Et cela, je ne le veux pas.

Mon cœur flancha. Elle était si prévenante à mon égard ! Je la serrai dans mes bras, tachant de la convaincre du contraire mais elle ne céda pas. J'ai compris depuis lors que ce n'était qu'une manipulation.

-Tu es un dieu. Je suis une mortelle. Tu mérites mieux, je le sais. Tout comme je devine qu'il y a là haut, sur l'Olympe, de magnifique nymphes et déesses qui de demanderaient qu'à gagner le cœur du merveilleux Apollon. Que diraient-elles si parmi toutes les femmes tu me choisissais, moi. Une mortelle sans talent.

-Tu as du talent, dis-je. Tes mains si fines savent faire vibrer les cordes d'une harpe comme un souffle de vent.

-Mais est-ce suffisant pour un dieu ? (Elle paraissait vraiment concernée. C'était sûrement la meilleure actrice de tous les temps.) Tu es infini. Immortel. En dehors du temps. Tu vois l'avenir et moi... Je suis... moi. Finie, imparfaite (ça, elle pouvait le dire!), sans connaissance aucune. Non, non. Je refuse d'être un frein pour toi, une gêne dont tu auras honte. Mieux vaut que je reste avec mes semblables. J'accepterais l'offre de mon père. Aéropos sera un bon époux. Il est de mon devoir de m'occuper du bien de mon peuple.

-Je m'y oppose ! Clamais-je avec force. Une femme dotée de tant de vertu ne devrait pas être enfermée dans une existence où elle serait reléguée au rôle de servante, emprisonnée par un homme indigne de sa condition.

J'ai réfléchi quelques minutes. J'ai compris que si elle refusait de m'épouser, c'était par ce qu'elle se sentait inférieur à moi. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Je me mis à genoux, face à elle, ses mains dans les miennes.

-Alors je t'apprendrais. Tu liras l'avenir avec clarté, telle mon oracle. Alors, tu seras la plus savante des femmes et nulle n'osera dire que tu ne me mérites. Accepterais-tu, douce Cassandre, de te donner à moi, si du don de double vue je te dotais ?

Son visage s'illumina. Je ne saurais dire si c'était d'un vrai bonheur ou si son rôle l'exigeait.

-Le ferais-tu ? M'accorderais-tu ce don ?

J'accédai à sa demande après l'avoir mise en garde. L'avenir n'est pas toujours beau à voir et connaître à l'avance ces sombres moments n'est que douloureux. Elle accepta néanmoins, ce que je trouvai très courageux et que je pris comme une preuve d'amour. Plus heureux que je ne saurais le dire de la voir si comblée. Oui, oui, je sais, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de lui révéler de tels secrets, je risquais des représailles de la part de mon père mais si c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir auprès de moi pour toujours, j'étais prêt à le faire. Durant les jours qui suivirent, je l'initiai à l'art subtil du don de double vue. Elle se révéla assez douée, je dois bien le reconnaître. J'étais très fier et l'imaginais déjà à mon bras, au bal annuel de l'Olympe.

Au bon de quelques mois, j'estimai qu'elle maîtrisait le don et lui rappelai notre accord.

-A présent, tu es digne de moi.

Elle sourit.

-En effet. Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus ambitieux, je n'aurais pu croire rencontrer un homme si bon pour moi, qui m'apporterait tant.

Je m'approchai, tout sourire et la saisis par la taille.

-Te donneras-tu as moi ?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser comme elle ne m'en avait jamais donné. Il n'avait rien de chaste. Il était profond, passionné aussi fus-je surpris lorsque elle s'écarta de moi alors que mes mains commençaient à la parcourir.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle.

Sans m'accorder un regard, elle se détourna de moi. Elle avait fait trois pas, le temps que je comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

-Mais... Où vas-tu ?

J'avais des crampes à l'estomac. Oui, oui, je le jure, les dieux peuvent avoir des crampes car au fond de moi, je comprenais que cette histoire n'allait pas finir de la façon dont je l'avais espérée. Je m'accrochai pourtant à ce rêve, à l'espoir qui me restait, redoutant les minutes à venir.

-Me conduis-tu auprès de ton père ? Je t'épouserai avec son accord.

Elle s'immobilisa et, lentement, se tourna vers moi. Même si elle essayait de le dissimuler, je pouvais voir le coin de ses lèvres frémir, signe qu'elle retenait un sourire.

-Je crois qu'en fin de compte, je ne suis pas prête pour le mariage. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Je me figeais. J'essayais de comprendre, me repassant les moments complices qu'on avait passé ensemble, et forçais un sourire confiant à apparaître sur mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est rien, balbutiai-je. J'ai tout le temps et rien ne t'oblige à devenir mon épouse immortelle dès aujourd'hui.

Quand je pense que j'étais tombé si bas. Essayer de l'acheter avec l'immortalité qu'elle aurait acquis en m'épousant ! Je devais avoir l'air misérable car elle eut un sourire empli de pitié.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas faite pour épouser qui que ce soit. Je préfère rester libre et je suis certaine qu'il en est de même pour toi alors sans rancune !

Une fois de plus, elle se détourna et cela me fendit le cœur de la voir partir

-Mais ta promesse, gémis-je

Oui, je sais, j'étais minable ! Les Dieux sont sensés être priés et pas supplier !

-Je l'ai déjà respectée. Je me suis donnée à toi, j'espère que tu as apprécié le baiser car c'est le seul que tu auras de moi !

Je semblais l'agacer. Non, je l'agaçais. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Elle me toisait, moi un dieu, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle, comme on regarderait un insecte misérable ! Et elle n'essayait pas de le cacher. Elle m'avait pris pour un idiot, jamais elle ne se serait donnée à moi et elle ne le niait pas, ni ne cherchait à le dissimuler, à m'amadouer une fois de plus. Elle n'avait aucune honte, aucune crainte, de ce que je pouvais lui faire. Sans doute me croyait-elle trop anéanti ou encore trop amoureux pour tenter quoi que ce soit, que les derniers mois atténueraient ma colère. Il n'en fut rien. Je fus blessé dans mon amour propre de mettre faire manipulé si aisément. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, je m'élançai, l'attrapai par le bras et la tournai vers moi avec violence. Elle parut, le temps d'un éclair, agacée mais lorsqu'elle vit mon regard noir et les étincelles que projetait mon corps qui ne demandait qu'à reprendre forme divine, son regard se chargea de peur.

-Tu oublies une chose, Cassandre : je suis un Dieu. Je ne peux te retirer le don que je t'ai enseigné car le passé ne peut être modifié mais je peux toujours jouer sur ton avenir !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, tacher de se défendre, peut-être implorer mon pardon mais je ne lui laissai aucune chance. Je suis certain qu'en la mordant, les serpents de la caducée d'Hermès lui avaient accordée la bénédiction du Dieu. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire embobiner comme le faisait si bien mon demi-frère et je n'avais ni l'envie ni la patience de l'écouter. Je lui crachai dans la bouche. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas hygiénique, je suis le Dieu des médecins !

-Le don que je t'ai accordée sera ton malheur, Cassandre, tonnai-je. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ton éloquence et ta persuasion qui m'ont trompé ne toucheront plus personne. Tu auras beau prévenir, nul ne te croira et tu seras obligé de voir tes pires peurs devenir réalité sans que tu ne puisses l'en empêcher ! Telle sera ta punition !

Sans un mot de plus, je disparus dans un éclair de lumière aveuglant, la laissant seule pour penser à la malédiction que j'avais placé sur elle. Le désespoir vint très vite lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle ne persuadait plus personne. J'en fus ravie (même si Zeus finit par apprendre toute l'histoire, me passa un savon et me puni à mon tour.) Je ne me lassais pas de la voir crier au loup, sans cesse, sans être cru. Elle essayait de manipuler les gens pour éviter ses prédiction mais elle ne parvenait plus à les convaincre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et j'empêchais tout ceux qui était prêt à l'aider de lui venir en aide.

La guerre de Troie arriva et je me rangeai du côté des troyens. Ils n'avaient pas à être punis pour Cassandre. Elle aurait pu les aider, changer le cours de l'histoire mais j'étais rancunier, je le suis toujours. Je ne retirai pas ma malédiction et je la vis prédire à qui n'était pas assez subjuguer par sa beauté pour l'entendre puis vivre la perte de Troie causée par Pâris, ce qui le poussa à rencontrer Hélène et contribua à rendre ses visions réelles, tous ses courtisans mourir sous les coups des guerriers grecs, elle prédit le subterfuge du cheval de Troie mais on la prenait de plus en plus pour une folle alors que ses visions étaient de plus en plus précises et sanglantes jusqu'à celle de sa propre mort qu'elle ne put éviter.

Retenez la leçon : on ne se moque pas d'un Dieu impunément !

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau visage d'Apollon, un dieu vengeur. En même temps, il faut le comprendre. _

_Allez, à plus et bonnes vacances! NH_


	3. Coronis, mon plus gros remord

**Chapitre 3 : Coronis, mon plus gros remord**

Chut, ne me faites pas une ovation, s'il vous plaît, même si vous en mourez d'envie, j'essaye de graver cette image à tout jamais dans ma mémoire...

…

…

...

Ça y est !Voilà qui me fait chaud au cœur, je n'avais pas eu de telle vision depuis au moins... le XVIIIème siècle, je dirais et ça commençait à me manquer ! Bon, d'accord, je vous fais partager. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Tout le monde sait que si un dieu devait obtenir le prix du mari le plus infidèle qui n'ait jamais existé, elle reviendrait à mon père, Zeus. Héra, sa femme le sait et, suspicieuse, elle a chargé un corbeau de suivre son mari et de lui faire des rapports réguliers. Elle aurait du savoir que le corbeau était un animal vil et menteur ! Si elle s'était intéressée à mes histoires de cœur, elle l'aurait su. Mais, bien évidemment, personne ne s'intéresse à mes mésaventures. Cependant pour que vous ne soyez pas abusés à votre tour, je vais quand même vous la raconter et si Arès vient à l'apprendre, dites lui bien que c'est pour vous rendre service que je vous ai compté ce récit, pas pour geindre ou m'écouter parler, même si c'est vrai que j'ai une belle voix !

C'était en Thessalie. Là, vivait une jeune fille : Coronis princesse de Béotie, fille du roi Phlégias, roi de Lapithes. Oui, oui, je sais, encore une princesse de quelque chose mais celle ci était vraiment, vraiment belle. Je crois que son arrière grand-mère était une fille d'Aphrodite, c'est dire ! Pour ceux qui se souvienne de mon histoire avec Cassandre, je vous rassure tout de suite, elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise, manipulatrice, menteuse, cruelle, égoïste et... désolé, quand je me mets à parler de Cassandre, je ne peux plus arrêter le flot d'adjectifs qui me vient à l'esprit. Je disais donc que Coronis était une belle femme aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement. Elle était proche et bonne pour son peuple et je n'eus aucun mal à la rencontrer. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui me trouva, misérable, allongé dans l'herbe, enivré de plusieurs bouteilles de bon vin que Dionysos m'avait fait parvenir. Il faut dire que j'étais désespéré, ma rupture avec Cassandre ne datait que de deux mois et même si je suis un Dieu, se faire larguer de cette façon n'a rien de très agréable. Je dirais même que c'est pire! D'accord, j'ai pu me venger et ai eu le plaisir de la voir souffrir pendant des années mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore assisté à sa lente descente et les moqueries et les sarcasmes de ma famille « aimante » m'écorchaient encore les oreilles. C'était d'ailleurs pour les fuir que j'étais sur Terre, certain que si je croisais encore une fois Arès et ses commentaires à deux sous, j'allais être le premier Dieu dépressif de l'histoire, ce qui n'allait définitivement pas avec mon image.

Elle s'est approché, silencieusement sur le dos d'un cheval lors d'une de ses sorties et soit dit en passant qu'elle a bien failli me piétiner. Et oui, les femmes étaient déjà dangereuses au volant à l'époque ! C'est bon, je plaisante ! Elle est descendue de sa monture et a attendu patiemment que je dégrise. Maintenant que j'y pense, je devais vraiment avoir l'air idiot à parler sans queue ni tête, je me demande ce que Dionysos met dans son vin, ou plutôt mettait - depuis qu'il y a des quottas, ce n'est plus la même chose – mais c'était vraiment puissant. Cependant, malgré mon air d'abruti fini, là ou tout autre m'aurait abandonné, elle est restée. Elle m'a parlé, me racontant certaines de ses histoires, la grandes majorités étant sûrement inventées, sorties de son imagination mais elles réussirent à se faire rire. Alors je lui est racontée mon histoire... en parti, du moins. Qui aurais-je été si je lui avais révélée dès la première rencontre qui j'étais et qu'elle image du Dieu Apollon aurait-elle eu ? Contrairement à ma chère famille, elle ne s'est pas moquée et j'ai terminé mon récit de mon plein grès, sans honte ou si peu ! Elle a compati et est repartie dans plusieurs récits. Elle aussi, en temps que princesse, attisait la convoitise de nombreux hommes avides de pouvoir mais guère amoureux. Au milieu de l'après midi, elle réussit à me faire prêter serment, une première !

-Puisque qu'Aphrodite ne nous à pas encore fait la grâce de nous accorder sa bénédiction, ne lui en voulons pas mais aidons la. Cessons de nous apitoyer, oublions le passé pour ne pas être aveuglé lorsque nous serons face à celui qu'elle nous a destiné. Jurez avec moi de ne plus penser à cette femme indigne d'être citoyenne et à ces vils profiteurs mais de continuer à être nous-même pour celui et celle qui fera notre bonheur...

Je souris et promis d'un hochement de tête. Elle me souris en retour et m'entraîna dans les bois. Là, elle me proposa de vérifié si je tenais ma promesse. Ce fut un jeu que vous appelez aujourd'hui cache-cache qu'elle me proposa. Alors que je détournais les yeux, elle s'enfuit avec tant de légèreté que je peinais à entendre le bruit de ses pas dans les sous bois. Peu après, je me mis à courir pour la trouver. Je sais ce que vous pensez, avec mon pouvoir, cela ne m'aurait pris que quelques secondes pour deviner sa cachette mais c'était bien la première fois que je jouais à un tel jeu et je désirais le remporter à la loyal et de m'amuser, d'oublier Cassandre en me concentrant sur autre chose.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à la trouver. Elle s'était bien dissimulée, tapie au milieu des fourrés mais je la vis. Je m'approchai et elle s'enfuit. Je lui courus après et ne mit que peu de temps à la rattraper. Elle me souris, essoufflée mais ravie et me félicita de si bien tenir ma parole. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas pensé à Cassandre depuis au moins une bonne heure pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais maudite. Mieux encore, j'étais heureux, grâce à elle, Coronis, et je me sentis tomber sous son charme trop vite pour que je puisse y échapper.

Elle rentra chez elle tard mais non sans me promettre que nous nous reverrions. Et en effet, plusieurs jours plus tard, je la croisai en ville où je m'étais installé de manière fictive. Puis je la revis encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nos rencontres deviennent régulières, chaque fois plus riche, plus gaie que la fois précédente, et j'étais amoureux. Je voulus lui dire mais j'ignorais comment m'y prendre. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un petit paysan, « un ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile » pour cité Victor Hugo. Mais je ne pouvais m'imaginer la laisser suivre sa route sans moi, au risque qu'elle ne tombe à son tour amoureuse comme elle l'espérait ou qu'un homme ne sollicite un contrat de mariage. Je la voulais.

Un soir, je l'entraînai dans un sous-bois et commençai à lui faire des avances plus... explicites quant à mes intentions. Elle refusa tout d'abord, avec gentillesse mais fermeté, comme tout femme de bonne famille. Je finis donc par lui révéler qui j'étais et finis par obtenir ce que je désirais.

Je la retrouvais le lendemain avec quelques appréhensions qui furent vite écartées. D'une, elle ne chercha pas à profiter de moi comme Cassandre et d'autre part, elle ne me tins pas rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne me reprocha rien, ni de lui avoir menti, ni de l'avoir déflorée, ce qui lui aurait porté préjudices si son futur-hypothétique-mari avait précisé dans le contrat de mariage qu'il la voulait vierge. Nous continuâmes à nous fréquenter et très vite, elle tomba enceinte. Je m'emballai.

En même temps, c'est compréhensible, mettez-vous à ma place! J'étais avec une très belle femme d'une infinie tendresse que j'aimais et donc j'avais la certitude qu'elle partageait mes sentiments et un enfant qui arrivait. Je pensai à demander sa main, certain de l'obtenir de son père pour peu que je lui apprenne qui j'étais.

Je l'attendis un matin à notre lieu de rendez-vous, là où je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois et où je comptais faire ma demande. J'avais composé un chant et même demandé à Héra une bague de fiançailles pour l'occasion, une bague magique de la déesse qui m'assurerait de sa fidélité. Elle était en retard mais je demeurais patient jusqu'à ce qu'un corbeau blanc, oui, les corbeaux en ce temps étaient blancs ne vienne à ma rencontre. Le corbeau était mon animal consacré, j'avais parfaitement fois en lui et j'écoutai, crédule, ses paroles teintes de moquerie.

-Ravale ta fierté tant que tu le peux et cache cette bague. Une fois de plus, l'élue de ton cœur s'est joué de toi. Son cœur ne bat pas pour toi mais pour le mortel Ischys qu'elle enlaçait tout à l'heure. Use de ton pouvoir, maître, et tu sauras que je dis la vérité.

Je ne voulus pas y croire, Coronis était si gentille avec moi ! Mais la trahison de Cassandre me revint en mémoire, plus cuisante que jamais, et je suivis le conseil du corbeau. Comme il me l'avait indiqué, je la vis, les bras autour d'un homme assez beau pour un mortel et la rage bouillonna dans mes veines, me dévorant, consumant ma raison, obscurcissant de la fumée âpre de la colère mon jugement.

Les légendes diffèrent quand à la suite de mon histoire avec Coronis, la voici :

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, sans lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, je saisis mon arc et mes flèches, trop honteux et blessé pour confier à ma sœur Artémis la tache de pourfendre l'infidèle à ma place. Je me dirigeai vers la résidence de son père, mon cœur hurlant à la vengeance et je la vis. Dansant dans les champs, visiblement heureuse. Ma rage redoubla, j'armai mon arc et décochai une flèche, une seule. J'étais à cinq cent mètres, mais je savais qu'elle atteindrait sa cible, n'avais-je pas remporté tous les tournois de l'olympe? Je la vis partir au ralenti, mortelle, l'entendis siffler dans le vent, fendre l'air à grande vitesse, tournoyant, filant vers sa cible désignée et ce ne fut que lorsque je compris que rien, désormais, ne pourrait la sauver que le doute me prit. Une sensation désagréable que j'essayai de chasser. On n'enlaçait pas que son amant, les hommes de sa famille aussi, un ami cher...

Elle s'immobilisa, interrompant sa danse et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la flèche foncer vers elle, trop proche, trop rapide pour pouvoir lui échapper et je croisai son regard une dernière fois. Un regard chocolat traversé par un éclair de douleur avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans l'herbe, transpercée.

Je restai figé quelques secondes, surpris de mon propre geste, en proie au terribles remords lorsque je compris ce que j'avais fait. J'accourus, prompt à m'excuser, à la guérir et à implorer son pardon à ses genoux mais j'étais si bon archer que la flèche avait transpercé le cœur, ne lui lançant aucune chance. C'était trop tard, même pour moi. Une pensée, un élan de pitié ou de remord, me traversa et avant qu'elle ne rende le dernier souffle, j'arrachai notre enfant, Asclépios que je confiai plus tard à Chiron, de ses entrailles et le mis dans ma cuisse où il pourrait continuer de grandir comme Dionysos l'avait fait dans la cuisse de mon père.

Honteux, je tournai les talons, ne pouvant plus regarder cette femme et mon regret devint plus douloureux encore lorsque j'entendis l'homme de ma vision, l'homme qu'elle avait enlacée, hurler à la mort le décès de sa sœur, sa _sœur_... Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'elle folie meurtrière m'avait donc frappé ?

Mon espion de corbeau si dévoué se posa sur une branche près de moi.

-Il semble que je me soit trompé, dit-il simplement. Navré.

Trompé ? Une erreur qui avait coûté la vie à une innocente qui m'avais redonné la joie de vivre, que j'aimais, que j'allais épousé et tout ce qu'il m'offrait était un « navré », alors qu'il m'avait poussé à tuer la femme qui allait devenir mon épouse immortelle. C'en fut trop. Mon pouvoir jaillit sans que je ne puisse le contenir et tous les corbeaux furent dès lors des oiseaux au plumage noir pour que chacun se souvienne qu'ils étaient la cause de la mort de Coronis.

Héra, pour en revenir à elle, aurait du s'interroger sur la raison du changement soudain de la couleur de leurs plumes. Cela lui aurait évité de s'en prendre à papa, qui n'a que très moyennement apprécié de subir ses foudres devant toute l'assemblée Olympienne et qui ne pense qu'à prendre ça revanche. Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment... n'est-ce pas ?

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. A présent, je voudrais vous poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de cette fic mais que Sogna m'a rappelée. Apollon a eu des histoires d'amour avec des garçons. Voulez-vous que je face un ou deux chapitres sur eux ? Pour répondre, review ! Oui ou non ? La majorité l'emporte !_


End file.
